1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking system and a method for fitting and securing modules in a housing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices in general and electronic measuring devices in particular are generally built up from individual component groups or modules. These are connected to one another via plug connections within a housing with a central module. This allows a flexible configuration of the device with different modules or with extensions through new modules; simple fitting and repair operations are also possible. In particular, electronic modules are connected to a central module via multi-pole plug connections. In order to guarantee a good electrical contact, plugs and sockets are seated tightly together and can only be released from one another with the use of tools.
DE 10 2007 041 406 A1 describes a lock device for a housing for receiving a plug-in module. In this context, the lock device is provided in the region of the housing in which the counter plug is integrated. When the plug-in module is inserted, feet engage alongside the plug connection in the lock device and accordingly secure the plug-in module within the plug and within the housing. To release the plug-in module, an activation element engages in the lock device, releases the snap-in connection and lifts the plug-in module out from the counter plug.
In order to release a plug-in module with this arrangement, the region of the plug connection must be freely accessible. In many cases, this requires the removal of the surrounding housing and is associated with a large space requirement. If several plug-in modules are arranged close to one another, the individual plug positions are only accessible with difficulty.